


Jared Bracelet

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Booty Call, Break Up, Gay, Jared - Freeform, Johnny is blowed, M/M, NXT - Freeform, Shopping, Slash, Sorta Cheating, tyler is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: John Morrison wants the truth.





	

Title: Jared Bracelet

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: John/Shawn, and Tyler/Shawn

Characters: John Morrison, Shawn Michaels and Tyler Breeze.

Summary: John Morrison wants the truth.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me."

Shawn Michaels stiffened his hand immediately dropping back against his side. He watched as John Morrison continued to pack up his stuff, never looking back at him once.

"Johnny-"

"How long?"

"Joh-"

"Answer the fucking question! How long have you been fucking Breeze behind my back!"

Shawn Michaels felt his heart break as he watched his husband cry. His beautiful face covered in tears as he stared him down.

"We weren't together!"

"When?"

"It happened when he first joined Nxt but that was months after we broke up. I thought you were never coming back John. You got to believe me, I love you too much to just hurt you." Shawn Michaels pleaded with his young lover.

John Morrison stopped packing his bag, "Did you ever care about him?"

"No. God no. He was just a booty call, baby."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Shawn Michaels whispered. John Morrison noded to himself before grabbing one of his packed suitcase.

"John?"

"I'm spending the night at Mike but I'll be back tomorrow. An tomorrow you can prove him much you love me when you buy me that Jared bracelet I want." John announced a he leaned over to give Shawn a kiss before leaving.

Shawn Michaels collapsed on the bed thanking God for his baby.


End file.
